donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Technology Wizard
Hi That's uh.. quite a fancy sig you have there...but business: please be aware the community moved off Wikia to here. Not forcing you to move, just please acknowledge it. --HavocReaper 23:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I wish for both wikis to succeed. Also, I can't really just make a new user to the wiki a b'crat when there's already an active b'crat doing his job. Bit soon? --HavocReaper 15:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I'm under the impression you're a bit power hungry. Yeah, I wait a little -- get some edits -- also to get on my good side edit the independent version a little as well :3. --HavocReaper 03:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hej Technology Wizard You should move to the real Donkey Kong Wiki. The Wikia Staff are complete morons that do not know anything about Wikis and just want to make money off of advertisements. I recently learned that some of the advertisements on Wikia can actually give your computer a virus. Anyone who does not leave Wikia is also a moron. I advise you to not be a moron and move to the real, advertisement and virus free Donkey Kong Wiki. SGHVX 04:45, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :I did not call you a moron. Read my post thoroughly before you accuse me of something. I simply say you are a moron if you stay on Wikia. Piratehunter told me his computer almost got a virus because of an advertisement on Wikia. I am simply advising you to move to the real Donkey Kong Wiki, where you will get the respect you deserve. Dr. Pain 99 of the real Donkey Kong Wiki respects all users, even morons. He'd be happy to see a new user on the Wiki. SGHVX 04:54, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Also, please stop changing "Hej" to "Hey". I am Danish. "Hej" is hello in Danish. SGHVX 04:54, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::It is pretty much the same as here. If you have questions, ask the administrators or Dr. Pain 99. They will help you. SGHVX 05:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::You seem like you could potentially be a good editor over there, and at the moment, activity level is unfortunately low over there. SGHVX 18:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) question how could you have no clue how to make an account and click "edit"...? Unless you're a gigantic fan of the rich text editor? On DKWiki it uses less glitchy HTLM editing software which you can also try here. RTE is very poorly designed imo and I heavily suggest looking into HTLM. --HavocReaper 02:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Kk. --HavocReaper 02:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Pretty much the same with me except I prefer the new version. Again, your call. --HavocReaper 02:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Which wiki did you request to adopt. Most of the wikis I am at have me in charge if it helps. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply Here, here, here, here, and here. Oh and Mr. Anon has bureaucrat rights here so if it helps, you may ask him for sysop rights here. I am going to stay a regular user here for now. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to break in, but I invited Techno Wizard here if that is okay. At least a community is now growing XD. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Joined in May. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I didn't edit here much. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Insult Please don't flame Bullet and/or similar rudeness. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Administrator thingy Isn't it at Donkey Kong Wiki:Administrators? If you'd like, you could update it now. It is unprotected by the way. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Blocking problem Bullet is demanding me to block you and IDK >3<. Just don't whine and complain and you won't get a one day ban. Sound fair? I am not trying to be mean or anything, but Bullet is forcing me to block you. Final warning: more whining about Bullet being here and you have a day ban :(. You and Bullet need to work this out together and not complain at each other. K? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Complained about Bullet when he joined here. Lets not start drama on another wiki ok? You both need to stop this drama. It is driving me bonkers. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't plan to permaban you. You can stay here if you feel safe here. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back and sorry you have to be banned. This is what I mean by not complaining to Bullet k? I didn't block you, but I am sorry this had to happen. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Block Message All I have to say is that me and Bullet deserve the same punishment so keep it fair. I still don't think we didn't anything wrong though, but regardless, real life issues should have no effect to a wiki life. And not to fight with Bullet, but he told me that he came here to talk to Conker in private. :Yes, real life issues should have no effect to a wiki life. That is why you were banned. Off-site issues have no place here, and the fact that you took up a great deal of recentchanges shows that it simply disrupts the wiki. Mr. Anon 01:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, you're wrong. I never brought any real lifer issues here. And you're wrong again, I was actually adding a lot of article management templates, which made me show up so many times. :::Saying that I am wrong does not change the fact that you did bring offsite conflicts here, which did disrupt the wiki. You may be a good editor and continue to be one after your block ends in two weeks, but the level of disruption you two caused is not acceptable. Mr. Anon 02:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) O_o Didn't know people still came here. I don't drop by often much. And when I did you're blocked. Uh. Sorry. --HavocReaper 02:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Discuss this with me privately on IRC. Mr. Anon 02:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Havoc - The ban is a bit overkill. We were resolving things and Anon just heated them up again. Me and Bullet actually want to be admins here to transform this wiki into an actual donkey kong wiki, something Mr. Anon fails at doing and he doesn't even contribute... Not many people contribute since the wiki moved. It was a community decision. The NIWA version has better everything, really. --HavocReaper 23:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Unblocked I guess thirteen days is long enough ban for the two of you. Enjoy editing here again. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::There is Mr. Anon. Conker's Bad Fur Day 13:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply Bullet got a trial for sysop powers by Mr. Anon yesterday. Oh and I shall revert the wiki logo. Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiousity... Why do you have a grudge against Bullet? You seem to be mean to him a lot. He is trying to be nice to you and you still don't like him. Howcome is that? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:05, October 27, 2011 (UTC) http://donkeykong.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Mr._Anon&diff=24262&oldid=24260 Such an comment clearly is meant to mock Bullet Francisco's. You may have a beef with him, but he has done of good job since his block to keep your disputes off wiki or bring concerns to an administrator. I recommend following the same. If you have concerns about his actions, give links to specific comments that may violate policy. Mr. Anon 03:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply Don't know. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Block While I was unaware that Conker had already blocked you for 2 hours, this does not change the fact that your behavior was attrocious. Thus, you are receiving a longer ban. Mr. Anon 00:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Oh well. I have nothing to say. I'm not going to spend my time asking why I was blocked, because I didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I hardly come here unless I have responses to messages. This is definitely not a defeat for me, but a loss to this wiki. I came here to improve the wiki, only to be followed by someone who simply is entertained by harassing me and ruining my wiki experience. Meh. :P.S. Is it me, or is it just sad how we have a "crat" with 84 edits. Honestly if anyone should be a crat, it should be Conker. He seems to really care about this wiki and spends triple (if not more) the amount of time on this wiki than Mr. Anon. Mr. Anon doesn't even care about this wiki seeing how his userpage was "Come to the real DK Wiki" for months. This is a sadness. ::For your information, I was appointed bureaucrat by Havocreaper, one of the most popular Bureaucrats of all time on this wiki. I have close contacts to both him and Omega Tyrant, another famous admin here, and I consulted them both on your blocks. The idea that sheer contribution to the wiki is what determines adminship is false. The above mentioned Omega Tyrant knew relatively little about the series, yet he was one of this wiki's greatest admins. Compare to Slipknot Darkrai, who knew quite a lot about the series, yet he was one of the worst administrators I have ever seen on any wiki. I see handling of disputes and decisive ability as the key qualities to becoming an admin/bureaucrat, so convince me that you posses those qualities next time you want adminship. Mr. Anon 02:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually the only reason I want adminship is because I want to help this wiki. The only bump in the road is this childish game I have been playing with Bullet, but all I ever ask if to be left alone, and somehow I end up getting blocked. In fact, could you provide a legit reason why I was blocked? I see no reason why I was actually. You chose the block reason "intimidating behavior/harassment" yet I never left a message to Bullet and I came to you to tell you how I felt about the situation. My edit summaries may not be the friendliest, but that's no reason to block someone, if anything a firm warning would be best. Yes I know about all the admins and what went down on this wiki, I researched it back when I joined sometime around June. I think that I should be given a chance and possibly have a meeting with Bullet and Conker and you to sort this unneeded mess out. I want to make the best out of this wiki, but I will need one chance. Let me know if you will find the mercy to unblock me so we can resolve conflicts. ::::I blocked you mainly for this. Such an edit accounts for the "intimidating" behavior that was on your ban reason. In addition, statements like "I am just sick of his way of how he is sneakingly giving me attitude through other talk pages." assumes bad faith of other users. However, I will give you the benifit of good faith, and I will shorten your block by about a week upon reconsiderations. Mr. Anon 01:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok thanks for the re-consideration. However I will say that as of late, I am a bit busy IRL and haven't even been editing my home wiki, so sorry for the late responses. New Stuff Not to belittle anyone's work. But when was it decided to change everything on the wiki..? Everything looks exactly the same as Pokemon Wiki now... :Not really to me. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The administration page, the new featured user of the month poll, which we dont even need since we dont even have that many users. It all looks the same to me. :::The admin page is taken from SNN, and every wiki does and many wikis do FU Polls, I don't see how that's Pokemon Wiki-related. I can change it if you want... I even made an original main page... It males me feel bad that you seem to be dissing my work....... Sorry that I dissapointed your standards... I guess I'll change everything... :/ -- 01:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::No. Don't change it yet. I am still overseeing it. I think it's great, let's talk more after my block. Keep it until then. Re: All done :D, I removed it for now. Anything else you want to discuss? Didn't you say something about the admin template? And if you would, get on chat ASAP, I want to talk about something. -- 21:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Policies Hi, I want to gather you and the other admins to redesign the policy page, as it is identical to SNN's for now, since we never set up any specific guidelines It will do for now, but I want to change it ASAP. Any ideas? I plan to start a forum if we cannot figure something out. P.S The color scheme change was a quick test, I reverted it back. -- 21:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S (Again) I like the RfP page, I would try and get it used on Sonic Wiki, but I doubt that will happen. -- 21:23, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : ? That was a one second test, and it may have took a few minutes to kick in and a few minutes to leave, I changed the color scheme once for 50 seconds as a test. -- 00:49, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lol Yeah. I hope you don't mind :p --[[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 18:46, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::All done. I joined chat. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 18:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hi, that wasn't to say anything, you honestly just cannot change it because other wikis do it one way, you should've just said something on the talkpage. And no, it was not to mock you, I was quoting the many wikis, as thats what you referred to without giving a link, so I did not know what to say and apologize if you felt offended, but next time, say something on the talkpage, because the original administrators intended it to be named that, again, I apologize if you felt mocked, as I was just putting quotes around the "many wikis" because I didn't know what wikis you were referring to, but seeing as you just got rid of two letters, I changed it back. Again, I apologize as it was not intended. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let]] 01:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Not yet, she didn't give us any dates or anything. I'm still trying to decide what to do for the artwork :/ --[[User:Bullet Francisco|Bul]][[User talk:Bullet Francisco|let'']] 01:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'll check it out. -- 22:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Almost Applicable Your about 30 edits shy of being applicable for administrator rights, I would nominate you myself, if you were eligible. I changed the 500 to 400 since 500 seemed a bit too much, hoe you don't mind. -- 23:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :No Prob. -- 23:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. -- 23:35, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::After your done you can go ahead and test it, or if you have 400 edits, make your nomination and that can be a test I guess :P -- 23:40, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Shouldn't be ? -- 23:43, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::You can fix it if you like. -- 23:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Alright. -- 00:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tech Wizard I haven't talked to you in a long time. I was wondering... see I am in charge of Jimmy Neutron Wiki and can I please see if you can edit stuff/make a custom Monobook skin, etc. skin there? Also, if you have time, i'd love you to help the wiki. You seem like just the kind of guy to ask. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you please do me a favor. Can you please read this? Mr. Anon wants your thoughts on my idea. Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:13, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Tech. I'm back on wikis. You still around? -- 07:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! How have you been? This wiki has become a mess since I last left it... :/ -- 07:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I've become busier as well. I don't know how I find time to do things like Wikia anymore, lol. -- 07:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC)